


Quello che capita

by pampu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek, Derek e Stiles non stanno assieme, M/M, Mpreg, post 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pampu/pseuds/pampu
Summary: Stiles si sveglia sentendosi strano, un leggero malessere gli attanaglia lo stomaco, come se avesse mangiato qualcosa di avariato. Si trascina giù dal letto, maledicendo Scott e la sua insistenza: non ha la minima voglia di partecipare a quell’allenamento, ma non pensa di avere altra scelta visto che è stato minacciato. Fa una doccia veloce e poi un the caldo, con la speranza che quella sensazione di nausea scompaia. Sente il clacson suonare ed esce.«Ehi fratello, che brutta cera.»«Grazie Scott, tu si che sai come risollevare il morale. Comunque non mi sento molto bene, posso stare a casa?»«Assolutamente no, è da tanto che non ci ritroviamo assieme agli altri per un po' di sano allenamento.»«Ma ho la nausea.»«Vorrà dire che guarderai e basta.»«Ma...»«Sono settimane che ti comporti in modo strano. Ho persino accettato che usassi come scusa i compiti, anche se abbiamo finito il liceo quest’anno. Non ho insistito perché ero convinto che me ne avresti parlato ma, visto il tuo silenzio, ora mi costringi a farlo. Cos’è successo?»Stiles boccheggia, non sapendo da dove cominciare. O meglio sa esattamente da dove cominciare ma ha paura di quello che Scott poteva pensare.





	

_Forse è che si fa quello che si può,_  
forse è che si fa quello che capita  
con più o meno dignità...  
  
forse è come pescare un numero  
e sperare poi in quello che capita,  
senza troppa logica

 

 

Stiles si sveglia sentendosi strano, un leggero malessere gli attanaglia lo stomaco, come se avesse mangiato qualcosa di avariato la sera precedente. Si trascina malvolentieri giù dal letto, maledicendo Scott e la sua insistenza: non ha la minima voglia di partecipare a quell’allenamento, ma non pensa di avere altra scelta visto che sarà proprio l’amico a passarlo a prendere e “se non ti fai trovare pronto ti trascino fuori in qualsiasi stato ti trovo” lo ha minacciato. Così si ritrova a fare una doccia veloce e poi un the caldo, con la speranza che quella sensazione di nausea scompaia. Sente il clacson suonare ed esce.

«Ehi fratello, che brutta cera.» 

«Grazie Scott, tu si che sai come risollevare il morale ad un amico. Comunque non mi sento molto bene, posso stare a casa?» 

«Assolutamente no, è dall’inizio delle vacanze che non ci ritroviamo assieme agli altri per un po' di sano allenamento.» 

«Ma ho la nausea.»

«Vorrà dire che guarderai e basta.» 

«Ma...» 

«Senti fratello, sono settimane che ti comporti in modo strano. Ho persino accettato che usassi come scusa i compiti, anche se abbiamo finito il liceo quest’anno e non hai intenzione di andare al college. Non ho insistito perché ero convinto che prima o poi me ne avresti parlato ma, visto il tuo silenzio, ora mi costringi a farlo. Cos’è successo?»

Stiles boccheggia, non sapendo da dove cominciare. O meglio sa esattamente da dove cominciare ma ha paura di quello che Scott poteva pensare.

_Tutto era cominciato qualche mese prima, durante la festa di primavera. Era piuttosto alticcio e stava parlando con Lydia, o meglio, la ragazza stava blaterando qualcosa riguardo il modo in cui Stiles guardava Derek e gli aveva chiesto se gli piacessero i ragazzi. Ora, Stiles non aveva mai nascosto la sua ammirazione verso il corpo del mannaro perché andiamo, chi non vorrebbe passare la lingua su quegli addominali? Però non si era mai posto il problema riguardo alla sua sessualità, almeno non fino a quella sera. Lydia lo aveva colto alla sprovvista e lo aveva baciato, infilando la lingua a tradimento nella bocca di Stiles. Ma la cosa più sconvolgente per il ragazzo era stato scoprire che non provava nulla. Così aveva cominciato la sua ricerca, iniziando prima a guardare video porno e poi, con l’inizio delle vacanze estive, trovare il coraggio di andare in un locale gay. Fu lì che si era stupito di trovare l’oggetto dei suoi desideri: Derek si muoveva sinuoso al centro della pista, ammaliando chiunque lo stesse guardando. Stiles si era accorto che tutti quei ragazzi lo stavano mangiando con gli occhi e, ben presto, si era trovato a fissare il mannaro con lo stesso desiderio. Mai avrebbe pensato da diventare la preda del lupo, ma fu quello che accadde quella sera, poco dopo essersi lanciato in pista per ballare. Era sobbalzato quando aveva sentito due mani aggrapparsi ai suoi fianchi in modo sicuro e morbide labbra appoggiarsi sul suo collo, facendolo rabbrividire._

_«Ce ne hai messo di tempo per entrare nella tana del lupo.»_

_Per una volta Stiles non aveva saputo cosa rispondere, ma di una cosa era certo: anche se fosse stato solo per una notte, voleva essere desiderato dal ragazzo che gli piaceva. Così si era girato nel suo abbraccio e gli aveva allacciato le mani dietro al collo, seguendo i movimenti del moro. Avevano ballato per qualche minuto finché Derek non si era deciso a baciarlo. Erano andati avanti per ore, o forse erano stati solo pochi secondi, quando il mannaro lo aveva preso per mano e lo aveva condotto in una sorta di privè. «È qui che porti tutte le tue conquiste?» non era riuscito trattenersi dal domandare Stiles, guardando l’ampio divano._

_«Sì, preferisco stare comodo ed essere sicuro di non essere disturbato» aveva risposto facendo scivolare la giacca di pelle lungo le braccia muscolose e appoggiandola su un tavolino._

_Quella risposta aveva fatto un po' male a Stiles, ma dopotutto cosa poteva aspettarsi? Era solo per una notte e doveva farsene una ragione. I suoi pensieri erano stati interrotti da Derek che lo aveva tirato a se, riprendendo a baciarlo mentre lo spogliava con desiderio. Stiles si era sentito un po' impacciato perché non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere ma si vergognava troppo per dirglielo. Ma quando Derek gli aveva stuzzicato l’apertura e aveva inserito appena la prima falange che non poteva più fingere. «Dimmi che non è la tua prima volta» gli aveva chiesto Derek con voce roca._

_Stiles si era trovato ad abbassare gli occhi per sfuggire a quello sguardo indagatore. «S-si.»_

_Ecco, adesso non mi vorrà più, pensò._

_«Sei un idiota» aveva detto Derek._

_Stiles aveva stretto forte le palpebre per cercare di non far scivolare le lacrime che stavano premendo per uscire. «M-mi dispiace.»_

_«Avresti dovuto dirmelo subito, avrei potuto farti seriamente del male. C’è anche la luna piena stanotte.»_

_Stiles aveva alzato lo sguardo di scatto, sgranando gli occhi. «Mi vergognavo.»_

_«Perché?»_

_«Pensavo che se te lo avessi detto, tu non mi avresti più voluto.»_

_«Stupido ragazzino! L’unica cosa che voglio è che tu sia certo di quello che stiamo per fare. È la tua prima volta, sei proprio sicuro che ti vada bene farlo con qualcuno di cui non t’importa?»_

_«Se non m’importasse di te, ti avrei lasciato morire tempo fa. E poi preferisco farlo con qualcuno che conosco piuttosto che con uno sconosciuto.»_

_«Avresti potuto scegliere Danny. Se ben ricordo si era offerto come volontario per toglierti la verginità. Anzi, ero quasi certo che avessi accettato.»_

_«Mi fido più di te.»_

_Derek lo aveva guardato per qualche istante prima di annuire e riprendere a divorargli le labbra, ormai già gonfie di baci. Lo aveva spinto a sedere sul divano e gli si era messo a cavalcioni. «C-che stai facendo?» aveva ansimato Stiles._

_«Voglio che ti preservi per qualcuno a cui tieni davvero, ok?»_

_E Stiles avrebbe davvero voluto rispondergli che era lui il ragazzo da cui desiderava essere preso la prima volta, e forse anche tutte quelle dopo, ma aveva paura che poi lo avrebbe privato di quel poco che era disposto a dargli. Non avendo ricevuto alcuna risposta, il moro aveva preso l’erezione di Stiles in mano e si era calato su di essa. L’umano aveva rilasciato un forte gemito e si era fatto forza per non venire all’istante, soffocato dall’enorme calore che aveva circondato la sua erezione. Era stato tutto molto intenso, talmente intenso che Stiles non si era neppure accorto di essersi riversato dentro Derek, troppo preso a memorizzare le espressioni di godimento del moro._

_Si erano rivestiti in silenzio e, una volta usciti dal privè, Stiles se n’era tornato a casa. Non aveva più rivisto Derek da quella notte e non aveva proprio idea di come comportarsi._

 

E questo è il motivo per cui sono settimane che evita di partecipare agli allenamenti del branco e, quindi, dell’insistenza di Scott che non riesce a capire lo strano comportamento dell’amico.

«Siamo arrivati» risponde Stiles guardando la vecchia villa Hale stagliarsi davanti ai suoi occhi. 

«Me ne parlerai?»

«Forse, un giorno...»

«Amico, ti vorrò bene sempre e comunque. E ci sarò sempre per te.» 

«Grazie» dice Stiles abbracciandolo.

Raggiungono il bosco situato dietro alla casa e trovano tutto il resto del gruppo ad aspettarli. Stiles cerca immediatamente la figura di Derek, trovandolo intento a guardarsi i piedi. Benissimo, a quanto pare non voleva neppure salutarlo. Ma andava bene così, o meglio, Stiles cerca di convincersi che vada bene così perché sapeva quali potevano essere le conseguenze di quella follia, ma lo voleva davvero con tutto se stesso quindi sì, va bene così!

Saluta tutti gli altri e si siede vicino a Lydia. Comincia l’allenamento del gruppo ma l’umano non è dell’umore adatto per prestare davvero attenzione a quello che gli succede attorno. «Derek ha qualcosa che non va» sussurra Lydia facendolo sobbalzare. 

Stiles cerca il mannaro con lo sguardo e, effettivamente, nota i suoi movimenti lenti e il colorito pallido del viso. Scott è pronto ad attaccarlo ma, proprio quando lo colpisce, Derek scappa via e si chiude in casa. Tutto il branco si ferma, stupito per quella reazione inaspettata. Stiles fa cenno agli altri di continuare e lo segue fino ad arrivare davanti alla porta del bagno. «Der, sei qui?» domanda bussando.

«Vattene.»

«Solo dopo essere certo che tu stia bene.»

«Sto bene, ora puoi andartene.»

«Voglio assicurarmene con i miei occhi.»

«No, vattene. Ti prego...»

Il tono supplichevole di Derek, mischiato a ciò che Stiles intuisce sia panico, lo convince del fatto che si meglio fare ciò che vuole, anche se, una vocina dentro di lui gli sta urlando di non farlo perché... il mannaro sembra sul punto di crollare in mille pezzi. 

«Ok, me ne vado. Tu però promettimi che starai bene o che mi chiamerai se ti servirà aiuto.»

«Cosa t’interessa?»

E Stiles si morde la lingua per impedirsi di rispondergli che gli interessa perché gli piace, perché per lui QUELLA volta non è stata solo una botta e via ma qualcosa che desiderava da mesi e che desidera ancora, ma non può dirglielo, specialmente non adesso, davanti ad una porta chiusa. «Perché sei un mio amico. E io mi preoccupo per gli amici.»

«Starò bene.»

E Stiles se ne va, consapevole del fatto che lui non starà bene almeno fino a quando non rivedrà il suo solito lupone scorbutico. 

***

È passata una settimana e Stiles non ha più notizie di Derek. Non che sia preoccupato, proprio no. È solo un caso che sia al telefono con Scott per chiedergli se ha ricevuto notizie su di lui, per la sesta volta, in tre giorni. 

«Amico, te l’ho già detto anche stamattina. Non lo vedo dal pomeriggio dell’allenamento, ma sai che è normale che ogni tanto sparisca senza dire niente a nessuno.»

«Ma non è normale che sia stato così male. Cioè voi siete mannari, non potete ammalarvi. E poi tu sei il suo Alpha, dovresti sapere certe cose.»

«Magari era solo debole per la luna piena che era appena passata. E comunque, anche se ha perso il suo titolo per salvare Cora, non mi ha mai riconosciuto come tale quindi no, non sono tenuto a saperlo.» 

«E se fosse nei guai?»

«Cercherebbe il nostro aiuto.»

«Certo, come no. Il giorno che si deciderà a farlo di sua spontanea volontà, sarà perché ci sta già contattando dall’aldilà.» 

«Stiles, smettila di preoccuparti per niente. Piuttosto com’è andato il colloquio di lavoro?»

«Bene, mi faranno fare un mese di prova e poi si vedrà.»

«Perfetto. Ci vediamo domani sera?»

«Ok. Buonanotte!»

Stiles mette giù il telefono e si alza dalla sedia per andare in bagno. Quando esce sobbalza, vedendo una figura stagliarsi contro la finestra. «Der, vuoi forse uccidermi?»

Silenzio. 

«Ehi, va tutto bene?»

Derek abbassa lo sguardo e porge qualcosa a Stiles che allunga la mano e lo prende. Lo guarda attentamente: sembra uno di quei test di gravidanza da supermercato, ed è positivo. Decisamente positivo. 

Stiles sente la gola seccarsi e una fitta allo stomaco, ma non capisce il perché. «Di chi è?» domanda in un sussurro.

«Mio.»

«Diventi papà?»

Derek annuisce appena. 

«Chi è la fortunata?»

«No Stiles, non hai capito. Io aspetto un bambino!»

Stiles sente la testa girare e, accorgendosi di avere le gambe improvvisamente deboli, si deve sedere sul letto per non cadere a terra.

«Com’è possibile?»

«A quanto pare i Beta possono restare incinta con una particolare luna piena, esattamente come quella che c’e stata un mese e mezzo fa, anche se il loro partner non è un mannaro.»

«È mio?»

«Non lo so.»

E quella risposta fa male, fa ancora più male dell’improvvisa scoperta. «Con quanti sei stato?» domanda freddo.

Derek alza lo sguardo colpevole prima di dover correre in bagno, chiudersi la porta alle spalle e dare di stomaco nel wc. Stiles lo aspetta mentre tenta di riordinare le idee ma, quando non lo vede tornare, si preoccupa e va a bussare. «Der, tutto bene?»

«Scusa» sussurra. 

E Stiles se ne frega di tutto quello che si sono detti prima ed entra il bagno, trovando il mannaro in ginocchio, tremante, che si regge a stento sul water. Si avvicina piano, come se non volesse spaventarlo, e gli si siede affianco, poggiandogli una mano sulla base della schiena. «Come ti senti?»

«Vattene.» 

«No.»

«Non voglio che tu mi veda così, non voglio che nessuno mi veda così. Non voglio questo bambino» confessa mentre calde lacrime cominciano a bagnargli le guance. 

«Va tutto bene, andrà tutto bene. Sarai un papà stupendo e ti aiuterò.»

«Come no, riuscirò a rovinare anche questo bambino. E tu non sei tenuto a fare niente.»

«Potrebbe essere mio.»

«Potrebbe anche non esserlo.»

«Non m’importa. Non ti lascerò solo.»

«Perché sei mio amico?»

Le parole gli escono dalla gola come se fossero carta vetrata. «Sì, perché sono tuo amico.»

Derek non sembra completamente sollevato dalla risposta ma un piccolo sorriso increspa le sue labbra solitamente serie. Stiles prende un asciugamano pulito, lo bagna e lo passa sul viso di Derek. Poi lo aiuta ad alzarsi e ritornano in camera. «Resta qui, almeno per stanotte» propone Stiles.

«Non voglio disturbare.»

«Non lo fai.»

Si coricano assieme e, mentre cercano la posizione più comoda, Derek appoggia la testa nell’incavo del collo di Stiles. L’umano, sorpreso da quel contatto, resta immobile. «Ti do fastidio?» domanda Derek.

Stiles decide di essere sincero. «No, sono solo stupito.»

«Anche io. Non so cosa mi succede, mi sento così fragile e mi odio per questo» sussurra. 

«Saranno gli ormoni» risponde il ragazzo osando passare le dita tra i capelli di Derek. 

«Mi dispiace.»

«Per cosa?»

«Per averti coinvolto in questa storia. Non volevo dirti niente ma il mio lupo stasera sembrava impazzito e... mi ha portato da te.»

«Sssssh non ci pensare adesso. Cerca di riposarti. Risolveremo tutto.»

Stiles sente il respiro di Derek farsi pesante e costante. Cerca di restare sveglio il più possibile, godendosi l’opportunità di avere nel letto il ragazzo dei suoi sogni così fragile e bisognoso di lui. Papà. Suonava così dolce che si ritrova a sperare che quel figlio fosse realmente suo. 

I raggi del sole colpiscono il suo viso, facendolo svegliare. Stiles si rigira nel letto trovandolo freddo e vuoto. Si alza di scatto controllando l’intera stanza, è di nuovo solo. Un biglietto giace sulla scrivania, scritto con una calligrafia ordinata “Starò bene. Grazie D.” 

No, no, no, no. Stiles sente un attacco di panico farsi strada nel suo petto e si costringe a sedersi per terra e respirare lentamente. Prende il telefono e compone il numero di Derek. Niente, numero irraggiungibile. Così chiama Scott. «Fratello, hai idea di che ore sono?» risponde con voce arrochita dal sonno.

«Derek è lì?»

«Ancora con questa storia? Ti ho detto che non lo vedo da quel giorno...»

«Devo assolutamente trovarlo» lo interrompe.

«Mi vuoi dire cos’è successo?»

«Aspetta un bambino, e forse è mio.»

Stiles sente la linea cadere ma, dopo meno di cinque minuti, Scott si sta arrampicando lungo la finestra ancora in pigiama. «Credo sia ora che mi spieghi tutto.»

E Stiles lo fa. Ci mette più di un’ora per raccontargli tutto ma, non tralascia niente. Un paio di volte Scott si tappa le orecchie per evitare di sapere troppo dettagli ma non lo interrompe mai. Alla fine della storia si limita ad abbracciare l’amico. «Lo troveremo e gli impediremo di fare qualche cazzata» lo rassicura.

«Non hai altro da dire?»

«Sono arrabbiato con te per non avermi parlato dei tuoi dubbi e per avermi nascosto questa tua cotta stratosferica per Derek, anche se avevo il sospetto che il tuo sbavare sui suoi addominali non fosse una reazione normale, ma tra noi non cambierà niente.»

«Grazie.»

Le ricerche di Derek proseguirono per due intere settimane, coinvolgendo anche il resto del branco e lo stesso sceriffo che, superato lo shock di diventare probabilmente nonno e dopo la colossale ramanzina al figlio sull’uso delle precauzioni, decise di assecondare la volontà di Stiles ed impegnare anche i mezzi della polizia per le ricerche. Provarono a contattare anche Cora che, però, non seppe aiutarli. Ogni giorno Stiles mandava almeno quattro messaggi a Derek che visualizzava ma non rispondeva. Almeno era certo che fosse vivo. Alla fine della seconda settimana rinunciarono. Ciascuno era tornato alla propria vita, lasciando Stiles nel più completo sconforto. Tutto ciò che gli resta sono i quotidiani messaggi che gli manda, con la speranza che Derek prima o poi risponda. Cosa che non fa per tre mesi, fino a quando, dopo una giornata in cui tutto è andato storto, Stiles si fa prendere dalla tristezza e gli manda un vocale. «Sono stanco, sono davvero, davvero stanco. Non ne posso più, sento le forze abbandonarmi. Oggi tutto è andato una merda. Forse sapere che stai bene, che state bene, riuscirebbe a darmi la forza per alzarmi dal letto domani.»

Due ore dopo il telefono si illumina, indicando l’arrivo di un messaggio. 

(ore 21.37) Stiamo bene. DH 

Stiles legge quelle semplici parole e piange, lasciando scorrere via tutta la preoccupazione che aveva accumulato in quei mesi in cui aveva pensato alle peggiori ipotesi. Si abbandona alle lacrime fino a quando il sonno non ha la meglio sui suoi occhi stanchi. 

La mattina si sveglia con un grande mal di testa ma con finalmente un nuovo obiettivo: sa che non è proprio legale quello che sta per fare ma ehi, lui è il figlio dello sceriffo e quello che vuole rintracciare è il possibile padre di suo figlio, perciò è un’emergenza! Così entra nel programma di localizzazione della centrale e inserisce il numero di Derek, cercando di individuare il luogo da cui ha inviato il messaggio. Ci vuole l’intera mattina per riuscirci ma, alla fine, ha una destinazione: Messico. E Stiles si sente così stupido per non averci pensato prima perché, andiamo, sapeva che aveva dei contatti con un branco di quelle zone, eppure non ci aveva proprio pensato. Ha già detto di essere uno stupido?

Si reca da Deaton e gli spiega la situazione, pregandolo di aiutarlo a mettersi in contatto con l’Alpha che potrebbe averlo ospitato. Il veterinario, vedendo gli occhi stanchi e disperati di Stiles, decide di assecondarlo. Ci vogliono alcune ore per convincere Miguel, il mannaro messicano a capo di quel branco, delle loro buone intenzioni. Forse il fatto che Stiles sia scoppiato a ridere non appena saputo il suo nome, non ha aiutato ma a volte il destino è davvero ironico. Però, alla fine, riescono a strappargli il luogo dove trovarli e la promessa che non avrebbe detto nulla a Derek.

Stiles ci mette tre giorni per organizzare la partenza e anche per convincere sia Scott che John a non partire con lui, ma alla fine riesce a farsi accompagnarlo solo in aeroporto. Quando lo salutano, Scott lo abbraccia forte e si fa promettere che lo chiamerà per qualsiasi cosa mentre John gli chiede di chiamarlo comunque tutti i giorni. Durante l’intero volo, Stiles non fa altro che pensare alla possibile reazione di Derek non appena lo vedrà: spera solo che non gli strappi la gola con i denti. 

Esce dal gate e trova un uomo di circa una cinquantina d’anni, e con i tipici tratti messicani, che regge cartello con scritto il suo nome. «Grazie per essere qua, sono Stiles» si presenta allungando una mano. 

«Miguel, sono felice che sia venuto per lui.»

Stiles non riesce a frenare la sua curiosità. «Perché?»

«Quando è venuto a chiedermi ospitalità, ha detto che aveva perso il suo status di Alpha e, con esso, anche il suo branco. Ma tu gli stai dimostrando che c’è ancora qualcuno che tiene a lui.»

«Potrei essere il padre del bambino.»

«Non ne sei certo ma sei venuto ugualmente. Devi esserne proprio innamorato per accettare una cosa del genere.»

L’umano boccheggia, preso alla sprovvista da quelle parole. «Mi piace davvero tanto, ma per lui sono solo un amico.»

«Sicuro?»

«Purtroppo sì» risponde mesto. 

«Ho capito. Comunque mi fa piacere che ci sia qualcuno che si preoccupa per lui. Conoscevo Talia, e quando ho saputo della sua tragica fine, temevo che suo figlio sarebbe stato destinato a restare solo per sempre. Ma per fortuna così non è stato.»

«Sarebbe venuto anche Scott, ma preferivo essere solo» dice senza nemmeno sapere il perché, o forse solo per sottolineare il fatto che no, anche se quel testone non era ancora riuscito ad accertarlo, non era più solo.

«È il tuo Alpha?»

«Sì.»

«Devi essere proprio un umano speciale per essere stato scelto come membro da un Alpha, nonostante il tuo stato.»

«Faccio quello che posso» mormora arrossendo.

Il resto della strada lo passano in silenzio. Arrivano al villaggio posto appena prima dell’inizio del deserto e Stiles si sente osservato da almeno una decina di occhi che lo scrutano curiosi. Parcheggiano davanti ad una casa piuttosto ampia e Miguel gli fa cenno di entrare. «Primo piano, seconda porta a destra. Io vi lascio soli.»

«Grazie.»

Prende un profondo respiro ed entra. Sale lungo le scale e bussa alla porta della camera di Derek. Il moro la apre e sgrana gli occhi quando si trova davanti Stiles. «Come mi hai trovato?»

«Sono riuscito a rintracciarti grazie al messaggio.»

«Maledizione! Sapevo di non doverlo fare. Sono proprio uno stupido!»

«Ti ho cercato a lungo, sai?»

«Perché? Ti ho detto che stavamo bene.»

«Avevo paura che facessi qualche cazzata.»

«E invece sono qui e, come vedi, non ti ho mentito e sto bene. Ora puoi andartene.»

Stiles fa saettare gli occhi sulla figura di Derek, trovandolo esattamente come prima, se non fosse per il ventre leggermente gonfio. «Ti prego, non guardarmi. Comincio a somigliare ad una palla» sussurra incrociando le braccia per coprire la sporgenza.

«Non è vero, sei bellissimo» ribatte con un dolce sorriso. «Posso?» domanda allungando la mano verso la pancia. 

Derek non risponde ma toglie le braccia e non si sposta. «Ha cominciato a muoversi?» chiede ancora.

«Un pochino.»

«Mi piacerebbe davvero sentirla. Sarà una bimba fantastica.»

«Bimba?» domanda sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Si, l’ho sognata. Una bellissima bimba con la pelle chiara, i capelli neri e gli occhi verdi con piccole pagliuzze ambrate.»

«Sei un idiota.»

«Mi sei mancato anche tu.»

Inaspettatamente Derek lo abbraccia, affondando il naso nella piega del suo collo. Stiles lo stringe più forte che può, pregando che, una volta staccato, non gli chieda di andarsene. «Per quanto resti?» gli domanda Derek.

«Fino a quando non deciderai di tornare a casa.»

«Stiles, io non penso di tornare.»

«Ma... quella è casa tua.»

«Non mi è rimasto più nulla lì.»

«E io? Io non sono nulla?» chiede con tono forse un po’ troppo triste.

«Tu sei qui.»

«Allora resterò con te finché vorrai» dice stringendolo ancora un po' di più.

«Non voglio che mi vedano così» confessa.

«Ho promesso una foto a Scott.»

Stiles lo sente irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia. «Glielo hai detto?»

«Non avrei dovuto farlo se tu non fossi scomparso. Ma avevo bisogno di aiuto e così...»

«Dimmi che non l’hai detto a tuo padre.»

Stiles lo guarda colpevole. «Benissimo, se mi serviva una scusa per non tornare, me l’hai appena data.»

«Non ti farà niente. Anzi, in fondo in fondo è felice di diventare nonno.»

«Chissà cosa penserà ora di me. Non che già abbia una buona considerazione ma... Dio non voglio nemmeno pensarci.»

«Der, ehi. Non ti deve interessare cosa pensa perché lui, così come me, ha già accettato questo bambino.»

«E se non fosse tuo?»

«È mio» risponde sicuro.

Gli occhi del mannaro diventano lucidi. «Non sai quanto vorrei poterti dire che lo è.»

Stiles si sente finalmente felice dopo tanto tempo. «Der, non m’interessa chi sia il padre. Lo sento mio da quando me lo hai detto. E mi dispiace per come ho reagito, ma mi hai spiazzato. Però adesso sono qui, e ho intenzione di occuparmi di voi, che tu me lo permetta o meno.»

«Te lo permetto.»

«Davvero? È stato così facile?»

«Ho qualche altra possibilità?»

«Assolutamente no» ribatte Stiles con un sorriso. «Quindi, cosa devo fare?»

«Ho voglia di gelato limone e caffè, con dei cetriolini sotto aceto.»

«Che schifo.»

Stiles si aspettava che Derek gli ringhiasse contro e invece... scoppia in un pianto a dirotto. «Ecco, lo sapevo. Ora ti faccio schifo.»

«No, no, no, no. Non pensarlo mai. Ho solo detto che mi fa schifo l’abbinamento, non tu. Tu sei sempre bellissimo» blatera cominciando a farsi prendere dal panico. 

«Davvero?» domanda Derek tirando su con il naso e con un adorabile broncio sulle labbra.

«Davvero.»

«Oh, ok. Allora vai a prendermi il gelato?»

«Con tutti i sotto aceti che vuoi» risponde correndo fuori di casa. 

***

Stiles non ha la minima idea di che ore siano, sa solo che fuori è buio, segno che è ancora notte fonda, non si trova nel suo letto e qualcuno lo sta scuotendo in modo piuttosto vigoroso. «Stiles, apri gli occhi.» 

«C-cosa succede? È ora di andare a scuola?»

«Non dire idiozie. Hai smesso di andare a scuola da quasi un anno. E dammi la mano» dice prendendogliela e portandosela sulla pancia. «Si sta muovendo.»

«Oddio, ma è meraviglioso» esclama improvvisamente sveglio. 

«Dicevi che volevi sentirlo muoversi, così ho pensato di svegliarti. Ho sbagliato?»

 «No, no. Hai fatto benissimo. Oddio ma dici che se parlo mi sente? Mi riconosce?» 

 «Non lo so, ma credo che sia ancora un po' presto.»

 «Ciao piccolina, sono papà Stiles.»

 Calcio. «Oddio, mi ha risposto. Hai sentito? Mi ha risposto.»

 «Stiles, si sta solo muovendo, com’è normale che faccia.»

 «Sai che hai un papà brontolone?»

 Altro calcio. «Visto? Mi da anche ragione.»

 Derek si alza. «Ora basta, vado a letto.»

 «Ma, ma... io stavo conversando con mia figlia.»

 «Ma ho sonno.»

 «Puoi restare qua.»

 E Derek si addormenta cullato dal suono della voce di Stiles, intervallato dai calcetti della creatura dentro di lui. 

 ***

È passato un mese da quando Stiles si è trasferito a tutti gli effetti nella casa di Miguel come futuro padre del bambino di Derek e non crede di essersi mai sentito così sfinito, ma allo stesso tempo è felice, e non vorrebbe essere da nessun’altra parte. Adora vedere quel lato così fragile di Derek, sapere che il mannaro ha bisogno di lui, assecondare le sue voglie e i suoi capricci, massaggiargli i piedi o la schiena la sera, prima di andare a dormire nella stanza comunicante con quella del mannaro perché così hanno deciso: saranno amici con un figlio in comune. 

 

_O meglio, quando era tornato la prima sera con gelato e cetriolini, si era seduto nel letto vicino a Derek e «adesso cosa facciamo?» aveva chiesto._

_«In che senso?»_

_«Noi due.»_

_«Oh, siamo amici, no?»_

_«Sì, amici.»_

_E così era finita quella conversazione. Quindi Stiles aveva dedotto che rimanevano solo amici ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di rinunciare ad occuparsi della creaturina che Derek portava in grembo, e il fatto che il mannaro non lo avesse respinto, gli faceva pensare che anche a lui andasse bene così._

Stiles sta uscendo dalla doccia quando Derek entra in camera senza bussare. «Voglio andare a mangiare il pesce.»

«Der, sei un lupo! Non preferiresti una bella bistecca al sangue?» chiede con un sospiro. 

«Ma lei vuole mangiare pesce» si lamenta Derek appoggiando la mano sulla pancia ogni giorno più visibile. «Ti vergogni di me, vero? Per questo non vuoi portarmi fuori a cena» piagnucola.

«Sai che non è vero. Siamo usciti a cena anche la settimana scorsa per mangiare i tacos.»

«Ma ero più magro.»

Stiles lo abbraccia, incurante del fatto che lo sta bagnando tutto. «Non potrei mai vergognarmi di te. Preparati che ti porto a mangiare il pesce.»

Derek sorride, sorride davvero e Stiles s’incanta davanti a quell’espressione meravigliosa. «Grazie, sei il migliore» dice Derek lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia e saltellando, sì, proprio saltellando come un bambino in un negozio di caramelle, fuori dalla camera. E Stiles pensa che per vederlo sorridere così ogni giorno sarebbe disposto anche a regalargli la luna. 

Sono le due di notte e Stiles sta bussando da quasi mezz’ora davanti alla porta del bagno dove Derek si è chiuso dentro. «Der fammi entrare.»

«No.»

«Ma stai male.»

«Ce la faccio anche da solo.»

«Se non mi fai entrare, butto giù la porta.»

«Non ci riusciresti mai.» 

«Ok, l’hai voluto tu!»

Stiles prende la rincorsa e da una spallata alla porta, facendosi un male cane e senza il minimo risultato. Ma non cede e continua due, tre, quattro volte.

«Stiles smettila o ti farai male sul serio.»

«Ho detto che butterò giù la porta e lo farò.»

Sente Derek sospirare e sa già di averla avuta vinta. La serratura della porta scatta e può finalmente entrare in bagno. Derek di è di nuovo seduto vicino al wc. «Come ti senti?»

«Da schifo. Ed è tutta colpa tua!»

«Perché?» chiede Stiles confuso. 

«Sono un mannaro. Cosa ti è venuto in mente di portarmi a mangiare del pesce?»

«Ma... veramente sei stato tu a dire che avevi voglia di pesce.»

«Dovevi dirmi di no.»

«Ti sei quasi messo a piangere.»

«Ti sembra il caso di rinfacciarmi queste cose adesso?» urla per poi abbracciare il water e dare di stomaco. 

Stiles gli poggia una mano sulla fronte mentre con l’altra gli massaggia la schiena. «N-non guardare» lo supplica tra un conato e l’altro.

«Non dire stupidaggini.»

«Odio farmi vedere così.»

«Tranquillo, sarà il nostro segreto» dice tamponandogli la faccia con un asciugamano bagnato. 

«Perché?»

«Perché cosa?»

«Perché stai facendo tutto questo?»

«Perché sono tuo amico.»

«Non è l’unico motivo, voglio la verità.»

«Voglio questo bambino, voglio crescerlo con te. E mi sento anche un po' in colpa per tutto quello che stai passando.»

«Non devi. La colpa è stata solo mia. Non mi sono informato abbastanza sulle mie nuove condizioni di Beta e questo è stato il risultato.»

«Eravamo in due, quindi la colpa è di entrambi.»

«Però non guardano male te quando cammini per strada.»

«Lo fanno perché sono invidiosi di come tu riesca ad essere bellissimo anche così.»

«No, lo fanno perché sono uno stupido.»

«Qualcuno ti ha detto qualcosa?»

«No, ma ti ricordo che sono il re dei discorsi con le sopracciglia.»

Stiles gli sposta i capelli dalla fronte. «Non dare peso a quello che pensa chi non ti conosce.»

«E tu? Cosa pensi di me?»

«Che sei un ragazzo straordinario. Nonostante tutto quello che hai passato, non sei mai diventato cattivo ma sei rimasto sulla retta via, spesso senza l’aiuto di nessuno.»

«Lo pensi anche dopo tutto questo?»

«Der, è solo un periodo. Quando la bimba sarà nata tornerai quello di prima.»

«E questo ti dispiace, lo sento.»

«No, cioè sì ma non per il motivo che pensi. Solo che mi piace l’idea di poterti essere utile.»

«Se ben ricordo mi hai salvato il culo più di una volta, quindi mi servi anche se ritorno ad essere il solito lupo scorbutico.»

«Wow, non me l’avevi mai detto prima.»

«Spero che tu abbia memorizzato queste parole perché non te le ripeterò più.»

«Ok, messaggio afferrato. Però non potrai parlare alla piccola con le sopracciglia, lo sai questo vero?»

«Sei proprio convinto che sarà una femminuccia?»

«Sicurissimo.»

Derek sorride appena per poi appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Stiles con un’espressione decisamente stanca sul viso. «Stai meglio?» gli chiede Stiles carezzandogli i capelli. 

«Credo di non avere più niente nello stomaco.»

«Vieni, ti aiuto ad andare a letto» dice prendendogli una mano per sostenerlo mentre cerca di alzarsi. Lo accompagna nella sua stanza, lo aiuta a cambiarsi il pigiama e lo mette sotto le coperte. Gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte e, quando si volta per raggiungere la sua camera, sente Derek prendergli un polso. «Puoi restare a dormire qui? Solo per stanotte» domanda con sguardo implorante. 

«Certo, fammi spazio» risponde coricandosi accanto al mannaro. 

Derek appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla e Stiles gli accarezza i capelli. Ma, nonostante il respiro lento, l’umano sa che c’è qualcosa che non va. «Cosa succede?» sussurra quando capisce che Derek non parlerà mai di sua spontanea volontà.

«Niente.»

«Non è vero. Cosa ti preoccupa?»

«Ho paura.»

«Di cosa?»

«Di quello che succederà una volta che sarà nata.»

«Faremo del nostro meglio, ce la caveremo.»

«Tu vorresti tornare a Beacon Hills, vero?»

«Ammetto che mi mancano papà, Scott e anche il resto del branco. Ma non è una decisione che devo prendere da solo.»

«Per me va bene.»

«Davvero?»

«So cosa vuol dire crescere senza una famiglia, e non voglio tenerti lontano dalla tua. Quindi mi sta bene tornare solo, possiamo aspettare la sua nascita?»

«Ma io sono con la mia famiglia, e davvero non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto.»

«Voglio tornare a Beacon Hills.»

«Sarebbe perfetto.»

Derek sorride soddisfatto. «Bene, buonanotte» dice finalmente tranquillo.

Stiles gli lascia un bacio tra i capelli prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi. 

***  

«Der, sono due settimane che non esci di casa. Non puoi restare richiuso fino alla nascita della piccola.»

«Non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi vedere così: sembro una palla. E poi mancano solo due mesi, non morirò se resto qui.»

«Non se ne parla. Ora usciamo a fare due passi.»

«No!»

«Ma Der...»

«Niente Der! Tu non hai la minima idea di come mi sento a svegliarmi ogni giorno sempre più grosso. Il mio fisico perfetto era l’unica cosa di cui andavo fiero, l’unica cosa che mi ricordava quello che ero e che ora non sono più. Ed ora guardami... non sono più io» urla con le lacrime agli occhi.

«Non sei...»

«Non dirlo! Ti proibisco di dirlo. Tu non puoi dirmi che sono bello perché lo fai solo per pietà.»

«Non è vero.»

«E allora scopami, adesso!»

Stiles si trova in difficoltà davanti a quella richiesta e resta in silenzio.

«Esattamente» sussurra Derek correndo su per le scale e chiudendosi a chiave in camera.

Stiles sospira, sedendosi sulla sedia e poggiando la fronte al tavolo. 

«Problemi in paradiso?» domanda Miguel facendolo sobbalzare. 

«Non so come tu possa sopportare le nostre urla quasi ogni giorno.»

«Una volta avevo una famiglia anche io. Ricordo quando Rosalie, mia moglie, era incinta.»

«Mi dispiace.»

«È passato tanto tempo. E voi mi ricordate quel periodo così stressante ma bellissimo.»

«Io lo desidero. Ma non voglio che pensi che lo faccia solo per pietà, perché non è così.»

«Forse dovresti dirglielo.»

«Non voglio che mi allontani.»

«Ha accettato che tu gli stessi vicino in questi mesi, pensi davvero che potrebbe farlo?»

«Non lo so. Ultimamente ho sempre l’impressione di dire la cosa sbagliata.»

«Da quanto lo conosci?»

«Poco più di tre anni.»

«E in che rapporti eravate prima di tutto questo?»

«Minacciava di uccidermi un giorno sì e l’altro pure, ma sapevo di poter contare sempre su di lui quando ero nei guai.»

«Quindi non avevate un vero e proprio rapporto.»

«Direi di no.»

«Eppure non hai esitato un attimo a prendere un periodo di aspettativa dal lavoro, lasciare tuo padre e i tuoi amici, e trasferirti in Messico per stargli vicino.»

«Ma è una cosa temporanea.»

«Non lo sapevi quando sei arrivato. Ma eri disposto stravolgere completamente la tua vita pur di non abbandonarlo.» 

«Vero.»

«E dopo tutto questo, pensi davvero che creda alla storia che per lui sei solo un amico?»

Stiles boccheggia. «Devo andare» dice alzandosi e fiondandosi fuori dalla porta di casa. 

Rientra un paio di ore dopo, con una grande borsa di un famoso magazzino. Arriva davanti alla porta di Derek e bussa. «Entra.»

Stiles apre, felice di non trovarla più chiusa a chiave. «Ehi.»

«Ciao» sussurra Derek senza distogliere gli occhi dalla finestra. 

«Ho una cosa per te.»

«Perché continui a starmi vicino ed essere gentile con me, nonostante ti tratto sempre male?»

«Perché so che non sei così, e voglio starti accanto in questo periodo e per i prossimi anni.»

Un minuscolo sorriso si dipinge sulle labbra di Derek, e per Stiles è già sufficiente. «Adesso vuoi vedere cosa ti ho preso?»

Il moro si avvicina, guardando curioso la borsina. La apre e tira fuori due enormi felpe nere. «Sono così grosso?» domanda sconsolato.

«No, ma ho pensato che queste potrebbero nascondere meglio le tue forme, così magari ti senti un po' più a tuo agio e ti decidi ad uscire con me.»

«Posso provarle?»

«Certo, sono tue.»

Derek sorride e si infila una maxi felpa, meravigliandosi di come gli cade morbida sui fianchi, celando le sue forme pronunciate. «Grazie» dice guardandosi nello specchio. 

«Di niente, però vorrei davvero che potessimo andare a fare una passeggiata insieme.»

«Domani, promesso.»

E Stiles sorride, soddisfatto. 

La mattina dopo Derek si alza di malumore, decisamente di malumore. Sono solo le dieci e ha già mandato a quel paese Miguel, che ha furbamente deciso di andare a trovare una sua amica che abita appena fuori città, ha chiuso fuori dalla camera Stiles due volte e ha anche lanciato un piatto contro al muro. Stiles riesce a convincerlo a riposarsi dopo pranzo e, una volta che si è svegliato, lo ha persuaso ad uscire di casa. Non che Derek ne abbia proprio voglia ma sa di essere stato particolarmente orribile quella mattina, quindi non se la sente di deluderlo. Decidono di andare a fare un giro al centro commerciale, manca poco alla nascita della piccola (perché sì, Stiles è riuscito a convincere Derek che sarà una femmina) e non hanno ancora preso nulla. Stanno girando tra le corsie del quarto negozio e Derek sta seriamente cominciando a chiedersi se tutto quello che hanno preso serva davvero o sia solo uno sfizio di Stiles, quando incontrarono Jason, uno dei Beta del branco di Miguel. «Ciao» lo saluta Stiles cordiale.

Il mannaro non risponde al saluto e si gira dall’altra parte. Ora, se fosse stato un qualunque altro giorno, Derek avrebbe sicuramente fatto finta di niente, ma non quel giorno. «Stiles ti ha salutato. Sarebbe quantomeno educato rispondere.»

«Solo perché Miguel vi ha accolto, non significa che debba essere gentile con voi.»

«Mi spieghi cosa ti abbiamo fatto?»

«E me lo chiedi anche? Tu sei solamente un Beta senza regole, che si è concesso a chiunque ed è rimasto fregato da non sai nemmeno chi mentre lui, lui è così patetico, disposto ad accettare un rottame come te pur di fare la cosa giusta.»

«Non permetterti mai più di dire che Derek è un rottame» interviene Stiles con voce dura. «Tu non lo conosci, non sai niente di lui. Quindi vedi di stare zitto e al tuo posto!» 

Jason si scaglia su Stiles, sbattendolo contro il muro. «Attento a come parli stupido umano. Potrei farti a pezzi in qualsiasi momento.»

Un ringhio rimbomba nel negozio e Derek lo scaglia lontano da Stiles. «Non toccarlo mai più.»

Jason si rialza e fa per attaccare Derek quando Miguel interviene, bloccandolo con i suoi occhi rossi. «Cosa stai facendo?» ringhia verso il suo Beta. 

«Mi hanno provocato.»

«Se non ti conoscessi potrei anche crederci, ma ti conosco e sono certo che abbia cominciato tu. Dopotutto non avrebbero avuto nessun motivo per provocarti mentre tu hai reso fin troppo chiara la tua idea sul loro essere qua.»

«Ma io...»

«Silenzio! Faremo i conti dopo.»

Il mannaro se ne va mesto. 

«Mi dispiace» dice l’Alpha rivolgendosi ai due.

«Stiamo bene, non è successo niente di grave» lo rassicura Stiles.

«Non si direbbe» ribatte Miguel indicando Derek. Derek che tiene la testa bassa e che tira su con il naso.

Stiles si avvicina piano e gli appoggia una mano sul braccio. «Stai bene? Ti ha fatto del male? La bambina?»

«Credo sia solo spaventata perché non la sento muoversi, ma sta bene.»

«E tu?»

«Voglio solo andare a casa.»

Stiles raccoglie le borsine cadute a terra, intreccia le dita con le sue e lo conduce fino all’uscita del negozio. Lo fa salire in macchina, dalla parte del passeggero, e guida in silenzio fino alla casa. Mentre scarica gli acquisti della giornata, Derek lo precede in camera e si infila sotto le coperte, con anche la testa. Stiles appoggia i sacchetti e si corica vicino al moro. «Non crederai a quello che ha detto quel coglione, vero?» dice cercando di sollevare il lenzuolo per poterlo vedere. 

«Perché? Non ha detto la verità? Sono solo un rottame.»

«Non è vero.»

«Ma è così che mi sento.»

«Der, puoi guardarmi?»

Derek tira fuori la testa dalle coperte e Stiles gli appoggia una mano sulla guancia. «Mi spieghi perché ti senti così?» 

«Perché odio tutto questo. Odio quello che sono diventato. Odio il dover andare a fare pipì ogni cinque minuti. Odio il non riuscire a rispondere a tono a dei tipi come lui quando, solo qualche mese fa, lo avrei sbranato.»

«Ma quando Jason mi ha aggredito tu l’hai spinto via senza pensarci un attimo. Tu mi hai difeso!»

«Non è la stessa cosa. Tu sei la mia famiglia, quello che ho fatto è stato normale e istintivo.»

«No, tu mi hai sempre difeso. Anche quando il nostro unico rapporto si limitava a tu che mi ringhiavi contro quando io ti provocavo. E forse è per quello che hai cominciato a piacermi.»

«Ti piaccio o ti piacevo?»

«Mi piacevi. Ora forse qualcosa in più» ammette.

«Davvero?»

«Ti da fastidio?»

«No, anzi. Mi fa molto piacere, specialmente perché anche tu mi piaci.»

«Io... tu... mi stai prendendo in giro?»

Derek ridacchia. «Credi davvero che ti avrei permesso di vedermi in questo stato se non mi piacessi e pensassi di non potermi fidare di te?»

«Io... posso baciarti?»

«Puoi fare quello che vuoi.»

Stiles avvicina le labbra a quelle di Derek, timido. È il mannaro a cancellare gli ultimi millimetri che li separano. Il bacio è lento, dolce, esplorativo. La mano di Stiles gli accarezza il collo e, con il pollice, massaggia la mandibola coperta di barba. «Voglio fare l’amore con te» gli soffia Derek sulle labbra. 

«Sei sicuro che possiamo?»

«Perché no?»

«Sei quasi vicino al termine, non vorrei farle del male.»

«Non gliene farai.»

«Se vuoi posso stare sotto io.»

«No, voglio che...»

«Sì, ricordo quello che mi hai detto ma tu, tu sei il ragazzo a cui voglio donarmi completamente» lo interrompe. 

«Quando succederà, voglio trattarti come meriti. Ma al momento non potrei farlo quindi...»

«Mi prenderò cura io di te» termina la frase per lui.

Derek gli sorride grato e riprendono a baciarsi. Lo spoglia lentamente, baciando ogni lembo di pelle scoperta e continuando a ripetergli quanto bello e perfetto è. Lo prepara dolcemente e con cura per poi entrare in lui con un unica, fluida spinta. Si ferma per assicurarsi che Derek stia bene e, quando riceve un cenno di assenso da parte del moro, inizia a spingere in lui, dapprima lentamente e poi sempre più veloce, portando presto entrambi a raggiungere l’apice, nello stesso momento. Stanno riprendendo fiato quando «sei tu il padre» sussurra Derek. 

«Ne sono sicuro da quando l’ho sentita muoversi la prima volta.»

«Ne sono sicuro anch’io.»

«Der, cosa stai dicendo?»

«Sei l’unico con cui ho fatto sesso non protetto.»

Stiles sente la testa girare ed è felice di essere steso o, probabilmente, le gambe gli sarebbero cedute. «Perché mi hai fatto credere di non sapere chi fosse?»

«Perché ti conosco abbastanza bene per sapere che se l’avessi fatto, avresti lasciato tutto per restarmi accanto.»

«Ma l’ho fatto ugualmente.»

«Già, e non hai idea di come sia stato felice e sollevato di aprire la porta e trovarti lì, davanti a me.»

«Perché non me l'hai detto allora?»

«Avevo paura di spaventarti, o di costringerti in qualcosa di cui ti saresti potuto pentire. E poi è diventato tutto così normale e... sapevo che ti saresti arrabbiato e non volevo.»

«Io capisco la tua paura, davvero ma... ti ho tenuto la testa mentre vomitavi, ho mischiato i gelato con i sotto aceti per te. Ti ho detto che ero disposto a starti accanto indipendentemente da chi fosse il padre, e ancora non ti è bastato per convincerti che è quello che voglio? Mi ritieni così ragazzino?»

«Stiles...»

«No, devo andare a fare un giro o potrei pentirmi di quello che dico» sputa tra i denti mentre si riveste alla svelta. Esce dalla stanza senza voltarsi, sicuro che se vedesse l’espressione di Derek, tornerebbe indietro ad abbracciarlo. Ma non può passare sopra a questa cosa. Non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto e dimostrato al licantropo. Sa che anche lui ha nascosto i suoi sentimenti per tutti quei mesi ma caspita, non gli ha nascosto di essere il vero padre di quella creatura! 

Ritorna a casa dopo aver girato per due ore attorno a quella cittadina che ha imparato a conoscere a memoria. Quando rientra va direttamente nella camera che usava i primi tempi, dormendo da solo per la prima volta dopo settimane. Si sveglia presto ed esce ancora, con la scusa di accompagnare Miguel a fare delle commissioni. Si comporta così per tutta la settimana seguente, evitando di rimanere solo con Derek, e senza dargli modo di chiedere scusa, anche se lo fa con ogni occhiata che gli lancia, carica di sensi di colpa e di dispiacere. Stiles si fa forza ogni volta per non abbracciarlo, per evitare di passargli una mano tra i capelli ogni volta che gli passa dietro, ma si sente davvero ancora troppo ferito per perdonarlo. Sa che lo farà presto ma non ora. 

***

Il termine è sempre più vicino mentre Stiles sente che ogni giorno che passa, lo porta sempre un po' più lontano da Derek. Lo stesso Derek che adesso sta bussando alla sua porta. Stiles si alza con uno sbuffo e va ad aprire. «È successo qualcosa?» gli domanda.

«È agitata e sono notti che non riesco a chiudere occhio. Sembra che percepisca la tua assenza.»

«Dai, entra.»

Si stendono sul letto e Stiles appoggia una mano sul ventre gonfio di Derek. Appena lo fa i movimenti si fermano. «Allora ti sono mancato davvero»

Un piccolo calcio. «Ok, vorrà dire che dormirò vicino a te, ma solo perché se tu e, soprattutto, non significa che non sia più arrabbiato con tuo padre» dice guardando chiaramente Derek. 

Gli occhi tristi di Derek trasmettono tutto quello che il moro non dice  a voce, ma Stiles finge di non accorgersene, chiudendo gli occhi. Eppure anche lui riesce finalmente a dormire tranquillo dopo molte notti. 

***

Quella mattina Stiles sta andando nella città vicina per dei rifornimenti quando il sue cellulare comincia a squillare, indicando il nome di Miguel. «Hai dimenticato di scrivere qualcosa nella lista?» chiede il ragazzo.

«Lascia perdere i rifornimenti e torna immediatamente a casa. Stai per diventare papà.»

«Io... cosa?»

«Stamattina Derek si è svegliato con dei dolori. È venuto il medico e ha detto che è arrivato il momento. Lo stiamo portando in ospedale.»

«Perché non mi hai chiamato prima?» domanda mentre inverte il senso di marcia, guadagnandosi un colpo di clacson dalla macchina dietro di lui. 

«Derek non voleva.»

«Digli che è un cretino e che sarò lì il prima possibile.»

Guida come un pazzo fino all’ospedale, ed entra di corsa, rischiando di travolgere una vecchietta. Trova Miguel che lo sta aspettando e lo accompagna da Derek. I medici lo stanno portando in sala operatoria e Stiles riesce a raggiungerlo e prendergli una mano. «Stiles, pensavo non saresti venuto.»

«Non dire cazzate. Sto per diventare papà, dove dovrei essere?»

«Mi dispiace.»

«Anche a me, ma ti prometto che ne riparleremo dopo. Ti aspetto qua.»

Derek gli bacia la mano prima di lasciarlo andare.  

Stiles cammina nervosamente prima di prendere il telefono e mandare un messaggio a suo padre. 

(ore 11.24) È il momento. Stai per diventare nonno. SS 

(ore 11.25) Tu come stai? E Derek? Devo venire lì? JS 

(ore 11.27) Io credo di essere ancora sotto shock. Derek era terrorizzato, spero che vada tutto bene. Mi piacerebbe ma Derek non vuole nessuno. SS 

(ore 11.29) Andrà tutto bene. Derek è forte, e lo sei anche tu. Aspettiamo una foto del bambino. JS 

(ore 11.30) Grazie pa. Ma sarà una bambina. SS 

Un’infermiera viene a chiamarlo dopo mezz'ora e Stiles corre letteralmente in stanza, trovando Derek con un fagottino in braccio. «Ehi, come state?» chiede con voce tremante. 

«Terrorizzato dall’idea che possa stringerla troppo forte.»

«È una bambina?»

«Di cosa ti stupisci? Tu lo sapevi, ne eri convinto fin dalla prima volta che hai appoggiato la mano sulla mia pancia, e forse anche prima.»

«Oddio, sono un veggente!»

«No, sei sempre un idiota. Ma ora vieni a prenderla in braccio che mi sudano le mani.»

Stiles si avvicina e prende la bambina tra le braccia, trovandola con i suoi grandi occhi verdi, con pagliuzze ambrate, che lo fissano quasi curiose. «Ciao bellissima» la saluta emozionato. 

«Dobbiamo trovarle un nome.»

«Vero, non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Che nome ti piacerebbe?»

«Non sono bravo in queste cose. Proponi tu.»

Stiles guarda la sua bambina, la loro bambina per qualche minuto. «Alex.»

«È un nome da maschio.»

«È un nome di una ragazza forte, come spero che diventerà lei.»

«Mi piace, che Alex sia!»

«Papà voleva venire qua» dice mentre culla loro figlia che si sta per addormentare.

«Potevi farlo venire.»

«Hai detto che non volevi che nessuno ti vedesse in queste condizioni.»

«Lo so ma... è tuo padre, so che ci tieni.»

«Preferisco che ti senta bene tu. Ora gli mando una foto e presto lo raggiungeremo, vero?»

«Mi dispiace.»

«Hai cambiato idea?»

«No, intendevo per la questione del non averti detto che era tua figlia.»

«Non importa, non più. Però promettimi che non mi nasconderai più niente, ok?»

Derek distoglie lo sguardo da Stiles, mordendosi il labbro. 

«Der, cosa non mi hai detto ancora?»

«Non voglio spaventarti.»

«Più di te che resti incinto? Non credo possa spaventarmi più niente.»

«C’e un motivo per cui è successo proprio con te.»

«Vuoi dire che non sarebbe successo con chiunque?»

«No.»

«E allora perché?»

«Noi lupi siamo tendenzialmente monogami, o almeno lo siamo nel momento in cui incontriamo il nostro Compagno. È solo in quel momento che possiamo mettere su famiglia.»

«Stai dicendo che io...»

«Non sei costretto ad accettare.»

«Stai scherzando, vero? Cioè tu mi piaci da così tanto tempo... e credevo che non potessi mai accorgerti di me... poi quella notte mi hai notato, ed è stato così bello, ma mi sono rassegnato al fatto che sarebbe stata solo una volta... e dopo sei comparso dicendomi che aspettavi un bambino e poteva essere mio... ed ero felice perché avevamo finalmente qualcosa che ci legava... ma sei scappato e pensavo di impazzire, ti ho trovato e adesso...»

«Stiles, calmati.»

«Come faccio a calmarmi, dannazione! Il ragazzo di cui sono innamorato mi ha appena dato una figlia e mi ha detto che siamo destinati a stare assieme. Concedimi almeno di piangere, cazzo!»

Derek si alza a fatica e si avvicina per poterlo abbracciare, stando attento a non schiacciare e non svegliare Alex che dorme tranquilla tra le braccia di Stiles. «Mi sento un idiota.»

«Perché?»

«Probabilmente, se te lo avessi detto prima, ti avrei evitato tutto questo. Ma davvero non volevo costringerti in qualcosa che non volevi.»

«Lo so, questo l’ho capito e lo apprezzo. Però vorrei che tu ti fidassi abbastanza di me da potermi parlare di tutto ciò che ti passa per la testa.»

«Non fa parte del mio carattere, ma ti prometto che farò il possibile.»

Stiles sorride baciandolo dolcemente. «Quanto pensi di metterci per ritornare in forma?» domanda a Derek. 

«Spero poco. Hai così voglia di tornare a casa?»

«Più che altro non vedo l’ora di sapere cosa si prova ad essere tuo.»

«Beh, dammi un paio di giorni e vedrò di accontentarti.»

«Promesso?»

«Promesso.» 

 

 

_Forse che si fa quello che si può_  
forse che si fa quello che capita  
ma ringrazio il cielo che  
tu sei capitato a me  
  
forse è come pescare un numero  
e sperare poi in quello che capita  
ma ringrazio il cielo che  
tu sei capitato a me


End file.
